Big Hero 6 Alternate Version
One day me and my son went to see Big Hero 6. He loved it, and so did I. He loved it so much that he begged me to buy it for him when it came out on DVD. I told him I would, and he got very excited. A few months later we saw a commercial on TV saying Big Hero 6 was now available for Blu Ray and DVD. My son was super excited, and he asked if we could go to Target so we could get it. I said yes, and we got in the car. Little did I know I was about to make a terrible mistake. We got to Target and went to the DVD section. We looked and looked, but couldn't find Big Hero 6. As soon as my son was starting to get sad, A Big Hero 6 DVD caught my eye. It was the only one in stock. The only thing odd about it was it looked worn out. The picture on the front was ripped and crumpled up. I was starting to doubt if I should buy it or not, but my son insisted that we buy it. I finally gave in and agreed. We went to go check out. When we got to the checkout aisle, the cashier said, "You don't want to buy that. It's-- never mind. But be careful." I was weirded out by this, but my son didn't seem to care. We got home and my soon was so excited he begged to watch it now. So I went and popped some popcorn and put the DVD in. I hit "Play" and we watched it. The main menu was absent, but the movie was normal, until the part where they about caught the bad guy but didn't. That's where it got weird. It showed Hiro and Baymax in the garage. Hiro just stood there with a mad look on his face for about a minute. He then yelled, "This is all your stupid fault!" Baymax then said, "Hiro, I was just trying to help--" Then Hiro yelled, "I don't need your help!" He then picked up a knife and yelled, "In fact, I don't need YOU!" He then stabbed Baymax with the knife, causing him to deflate and die. My son said, “Why does this exist?!” I was horrified too, but I stupidly kept watching. Then, all the nerds came in to calm Hiro down. Hiro yelled, "I don't need you EITHER! If it wasn't for you stupid assholes and that fucking robot ruining everything, we would have got him and I wouldn't have to get fucking pissed off! You ruined everything for me, so now I'm gonna ruin everything for YOU! DIE, BITCHES!" At this point, I was very shocked that Hiro swore. Then, Hiro got the knife and stabbed every single one of them in the chest. Hiro then looks at the screen with black eyes. There was a muffled, distorted, reversed scream I could faintly hear in the background. I was terrified. Why would such a happy, fun Disney movie take such a dark turn? Then, it showed Hiro walking in to the nerd lab. He sighed and said, "I've killed all my friends, so I guess there's no point in me living either." He sighs again and goes to Wasabi's laser cutter and runs through it, shredding him to bits. The screen faded to black, and the movie ended. I had no idea what I had just watched. I smashed the DVD to bits and burned it so it would never be seen again. I will never watch Disney again. I have heard someone else saw it and posted a download link on a private website, so that means it's still floating around somewhere. If you happen to come across this mysterious lost version, don't watch it. I'm warning you. You will regret it if you watch it. Category:Hey! We are Number One Hey! We are Number One Now listen closely Here's a little le Category:Lost Movies Category:Movies and TV Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:Suicide Category:Disney Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Trollpasta Category:Unintentional Trollpasta Category:TrollFUCKINGpasta Category:I fucking died writing this story. Do not add any more shitty categories Category:I added all the negative catergories because I fucking hate myself Category:So shut up Category:Or I'll kill myself Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:666 Category:Everything related with 666 Category:Morbid madness Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:FUCK THIS SHIT I AM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:And then a Tank Engine popped out Category:Bfhwjasdgbhjkcvhajkvbdhlbhvlfbhjefsldbhjkbvahjzkdchjksvcdhjkvqshxfjkzbhcjkcbsdhjkvhjk bzchjkvbhjckvbchjskzbhjdkvdhjksrfdhjxkvhjdsxkvbhjkdfbhnkv dhfjk vhejdkfvhjkdvhfjkvehdbjfkxcv hjkbchjksvhc Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:Disney Revival